


[鮫鼬+止鼬] The Premature Burial

by twoheartedriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/pseuds/twoheartedriver
Summary: 'There are some secrets which do not permit themselves to be told.' - "The Man of the Crowd", Edgar Allan Poe「世上有些秘密不允許自己被透露。」 - 愛倫坡，〈人群中的人〉
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	[鮫鼬+止鼬] The Premature Burial

在無數淺眠的歇息中，他最偏愛一個反覆重演的夢境。這段夢境從來不是開端，從來是以一種切換軌道的姿態插進其他尋常的事務中間。有時他正伸手去取一柄貼身的苦無，有時他單腳甫落定在突出河面的一塊岩石上，有時他無意地察知一隻清瘦的蜻蜓飛過燈火，將淡淡的影子打在他裸露的肩上。

在夢裡意識與幻境外物接觸的那個瞬間，黑暗伸出它獨特而冰冷的手，將他拖入腹中。他只在切換的那個瞬間感到一抹驚慌，此後只餘熟悉的靜謐。黑暗用它難以計數的手將他緊緊擁在懷中，緩緩地擠壓胸腔內殘留的空氣。他最後的生命氣息化作口中吐出的細小氣泡，不停向上竄升，直抵水面。他逐漸死去的軀體漸漸浮起，在所有的感知沉寂後，最後離開的是視覺。

他看見一隻巨大的鳥從紅色的天空中懾人地逼近，沒有任何停留，沒有任何遲疑地啄去他的雙眼。夢境結束了，武斷而突兀，一如開端。他被遺落在幻象及現實的邊緣，擁有的只是沉重的肢體與受困其中的靈魂。直到同一段夢境再次到訪前，他將不會想起其中的任何一個片段，以及伴隨的祥和。

＊＊

在一片血霧中，他的同伴正緩緩地讓手裡那柄有生命的武器舔舐著臂上冒出的鮮血。鮫肌已經飽餐了一頓，查克拉及血肉皆然。比起求生抑或食慾，現下的行為更具有培養感情的意味。以及鬼鮫常掛在嘴邊的那一句，「別浪費了。」

鼬閉上雙眼。他又浪費了一把生命。倒臥在溪旁的那兩名忍者，或許再加上自己腳邊的這一個。他們或可不痛下殺手。但是，誰知道呢？有些生命，活著比死去痛苦。或許活下來的他們會去殺別的人，那麼他與鬼鮫今天便救了那些人。也或許他們會來殺自己，那麼就會是他們救了未來會被自己與鬼鮫殺死的更多人。

不過，這件事沒有在多年前發生，現在總之都太遲了。

兩人沉默地各自將手上的事進行了一會兒。鬼鮫看著鼬，而鼬看著所有他此刻看不見的事物。在鬼鮫開口前，鼬已轉身邁開步伐。鬼鮫將原先要說的話吞回肚裡，一語不發地轉向來者逼近的方向。只在鼬停下腳步後才說，「是我一開始大意，您不會和我爭論這個的吧？」

「……你不希望我留在這裡。」鼬說。

鬼鮫邁步向前，手中的鮫肌頗有開胃後好好再打上一戰的興味。此時也算是正合其主人心意。

「或許就快要下雨了。」以兩人皆熟悉的那種避重就輕，鬼鮫隨口丟下一個藉口便提刀離去，將戰場帶至遠離同伴的前方。

他配戴著成對戒指的同伴在原地繼續站了一會兒，雨竟真的落了下來，以這塊地區獨有的方式。細密地懸掛在空氣中的水珠靜靜地與黏膩的血汙相融，貼附在所有具有溫度的表面，一滴滴地滑下他長袍底下的背脊，令人一陣麻癢。他獨自離開這沉寂的戰地。

若他放慢步伐，鼬估計在自己回到離開的村市前，便能讓鬼鮫追了上來。若他走得快些，或許會有些獨處的時間。他不確定自己比較偏好哪一種結果，於是換個角度思索。 _若我先返抵村子，我就吃點東西。若他先前來會合，我就回房歇息。_

體腔內部的慢性疼痛隨著遠離戰場而逐步鬆懈的肌肉返回意識核心，提醒他這並不真的是一個屬於個人意志的選擇。鼬縮短步伐跨幅，將出力的重心移到左腿上。他右膝上方的舊傷正發出一陣陣撕裂的抽痛，痛得比刀鋒首次刺穿皮膚時更加決絕。另一件他越來越無法控制的事。他咬住下唇，控制在出血的力度邊緣，試著以自我加諸的疼痛感受取代那些他無法控制的。這技巧他時常使用，無論是用來對付敵人，或是對付自己。

一切在自我掌控之中是一種甜美的錯覺。若能引誘對手走入這心理牢籠，幾乎就能預測對方絕大多數的行動。在面對自己時，也能引出原先並不存在的力量及自信。例如，一日歷經兩場短戰的他能夠獨自走回歇息處。在那之前，他能夠咀嚼並吞下食物。在那之後，他能夠躺下入睡。至於一夜無夢，那實在不在現下的他能夠自欺的範圍之內。

身為善戰族裔的少數僅存後代，宇智波鼬有時仍會想起自己仍可依循意志完整操控這副身軀的那段時間。起初，他想起自己在滿月夜裡奔離故鄉的雙腿，他緊握長劍的雙手，拼湊謊言的唇舌，一雙拒絕回望的眼睛。隨著年歲漸長，他的回憶不斷前溯。想起的是幼年在大宅院子裡追逐偶然飛離枝幹的烏鴉時的雙腿，觸抓母親長裙衣角的雙手。他首次將柔軟帶勁的糯米甜點咬下竹籤的唇舌，以及清楚地看見初生胞弟臉孔的雙眼。

他想自己永遠也不會知道鬼鮫是什麼時候了解這諸多徵狀並非血繼限界的副作用。也許就連他自己也說不出一個準確的時間點，這回憶只得不斷前推。總有一天，他的身體將只能想起自己脫離子宮的那一刻。彷彿那是他此生唯一能夠控制自己的身軀做些什麼、不做什麼的時刻。只是那自然也不是真的。

鼬在森林的邊緣停下腳步，隔著泥濘的主路審視著被乾淨的雨水簡單刷洗過一番的矮小建物。只過半晌，鬼鮫便從另一頭的樹梢降落在他身邊。他身態從容，卻是落了地才將鮫肌繫回肩上。「估計是都解決了。」他說。

「事至於此，他們也該知道再追無益。」

鬼鮫對這略帶諷刺之回應置若罔聞，隨後又想起還是該扮演好自己這一端的角色。「這我們很快就會知道了。」他對著看來仍然與上一場戰後同樣疲憊的同伴說，「不如你先回旅館歇息吧？我還有些事想做。」

＊＊

在他接過任務時，干柿鬼鮫頗為肯定枇杷十藏就是被隊友謀害的。要說那位水影能在宇智波的眼皮底下輕易了結斬首大刀，他是不信的。要不是宇智波親自下的手，就是順水推舟，再不然也是坐視不管。無論是哪一種可能，鬼鮫知道那都可能在自己身上重演，只除了他打定主意不會讓那雙寫輪眼稱心如意。

他們首次見面，便知道自己與對方性格天差地遠。唯一可算得上一拍即合之處，恐怕是對這件事實置之不理的態度。這屬於那種沒有明確終結日期的任務，暫且就說是宇智波鼬嚥下最後一口氣的那一秒鐘。當時，依照首領敘述口吻，再考量枇杷死期，鬼鮫滿心認定那一秒鐘會來得很快。在組織難得會合時，他會盯著其他成員在陰影中的模糊面孔，想著那一秒鐘後的下一秒鐘，誰會成為他的下一個隊友。到時候，這張面孔又會出現什麼樣的神情，當它得知自己要與一個連番殺害夥伴的傢伙組成兩人小隊。

在那一秒鐘到來之前，鬼鮫不能說是絲毫沒有一點私心。他首先想到的是，他一定要好好瞧瞧宇智波鼬永遠地闔上那雙鮮紅眼瞳前的最末一個神情。一個手刃家族同伴的人，被自己的隊友親手處死。他會認為這下場十分公平，或者是依然抱憾而終呢？他對於自己即將滑入的死亡蔭谷會感到十分親暱，或者是仍有一絲恐懼呢？

初始出於打探意向的跟從，逐漸演變為他們都適應得很快的相處模式。鬼鮫十分叫人理解地避免窺探宇智波的眼睛，而鼬似乎不是一個話多的人。他們的溝通更常透過所謂的肢體語言進行。他有時看身前那件長袍衣角翻起的角度辨識兩人即將前進的方向，有時看那隻手臂穿進衣袖的速度判定自己是否需要費力奔跑。他也從對方歙動的嘴唇，結印的手指，輕靈的步伐蒐集各種線索。就他認定，這些是比語言更加難以造假的訊息。

他首先看出的是敵意。這並不令人意外。但在那層顯然的敵意下，他逐漸能夠看出一些好奇，一些探索的意圖。展現在他們緩慢但確實在縮小的身體距離上，展現在他們逐漸能夠對視的眼神上。而在那眼神中，他又看見了一些別的東西，一種難以名狀的感情。並非信任，亦非同情。具有一種想要透露的欲望，以及欲言又止的兩難。從裡到外充滿自覺，又完全是因對方而起。

當鼬第一次背對著他褪下外袍時，鬼鮫下意識地往後轉身。那雙眼睛並沒有在那兒等他。沒有陷阱，沒有圈套。只有快速劃過冷冽空氣的大粒雨滴，被暴雨打得顫動的泛黃葉面，兩雙尾隨而至的濡濕腳印。他聽見身後那件吸飽雨水的長袍滑落地面的聲音。也是在那個瞬間，他了解到自己挖掘宇智波鼬心思的徒勞，也是反映自我內心的結果。

＊＊

鼬戒慎地回到先前落腳的房間。稍早對鬼鮫說的話也並非完全言不由衷，只是他不是輕信表象資訊的人。這任務的危險性比上層對他們透露得更高。這可能是委託人試探之舉，可能是目標者暗中調查所得，也可能一切全是湊巧。另一個可能性，是宇智波斑會在這房間裡等著他，或者他們。

最好的情況是鬼鮫正在不遠處進行他的匯報，像他數年來孜孜不倦地所做的那樣。時至今日，鼬仍清晰地記得他首次暗示鬼鮫自己了解其身分任務的時刻。那時對方並沒有接收到他送出的訊息，還詢問自己是否身體不適。過了幾天，他再試一次。此後，他們的關係便有了一些微小但昭然若揭的改變。

 _我可以洗滌一下身體。_ 鼬看著鏡子裡的自己，有如仍然罩在霧裡，甚至依然帶著點淺淺的血色。 _我可以清洗一下頭髮。_ 他讓他自己這麼做。情況允許時，他總是先洗頭髮。今天，他擰完頭髮後已累極。身體只是草草沖洗便披上衣物。許久以前，有次卡卡西前輩在本部盥洗室看見鼬只洗了頭髮就要返家。他急忙解釋，身體他是回家才要洗的。卡卡西聽了只是笑。聽見隊長笑聲，看見鼬的神情，另外幾名還沒離開的暗部也跟著笑起來。很長一段時間，鼬不知道這件事有什麼好笑的。

他回到房間裡時，鬼鮫已坐在房裡。他面前除了重新裹上衣物的鮫肌，還有一盒半開封的紙盒。在鬼鮫起身時，鼬自然地在他留下的紙盒前坐下，伸手掀開半掩的盒蓋。「你吃過了。」他審視過裏頭的份量後說。

「否則，你認為是什麼花了我這麼多時間才回來呢？」鬼鮫露出一個笑容，沒有等待回應便接著進了浴室。

鼬取出一塊煎餅，輕輕放進嘴裡。味噌的鹹味讓他皺起眉頭。並非他不喜歡味噌，只是別有期望。鬼鮫回到房裡，將自己的那塊乾毛巾留在鼬身旁。「就只剩一個口味了。」他說。在鬼鮫回到浴室後，鼬拾起毛巾，將自己的長髮裹起來。他沒去想這一景在絕眼中看起來像是什麼。

他最後一次察覺到絕的視線已是半年前的事。監視作為一種警告，重要的不是行為本身，而是受監視者相信自己隨時可能被監視的畏懼。只是如此便足夠嚇阻一名像他們如此警覺的忍者。但鼬心底一直隱然地認為，更可能的情況是，不僅他與鬼鮫，這場陽謀中所有的參與者都已心知肚明，只是因為沒有其他戲碼而勉強將僅有的這齣表演進行下去。不，事實上，當然有別的戲碼。而他的主要任務，就是避免其他的戲碼登上現實的舞台。他只在戴上面具後，才知道這需要的遠遠不只是他個人的性命。

他勉強吃完手上的煎餅。 _我不會嘔吐。_ 蓋上盒蓋，將剩餘的食物移到桌上去。窗外的風強得像能掩蓋忍者踏過窗沿的腳步聲。他睜開寫輪眼，最後一次檢查他能視及的最遠範圍。 _現在，我能躺下來。_

可惜的是，他不能。當鼬終於睜開眼睛時，他的雙頰已因缺氧顯得蒼白且滿布冷汗。在此之前，他的身體在疲勞與求生之間掙扎了好一段時間。鬼鮫一如往常地半跪坐在他身側，將右手手臂舉在他面前。他堅定而滿懷憂思地說，「鼬先生，請坐起來吧。」

鼬伸出雙手扶著這隻手臂，將自己拉離床鋪。姿勢的改變帶來一陣猛咳，但他孱弱的肺部終於湧入了新鮮的空氣。他的每一次呼吸依然短促，依然帶著支離的水聲，但在一整朵雲完整地飄過今晚的下弦月後，鼬緩緩放開了鬼鮫的手臂。鬼鮫起身，熟練地將幾個枕頭靠著牆面疊起。

「現在，」他回頭拉動同伴的床褥，重新安置到理想的位置，「或許我們還能睡上幾個小時。」

鼬靜靜地靠坐在枕頭上，因應今晚呼吸道的情況，為自己調整出一個發出較小雜音的姿勢。途中，鬼鮫一動也不動地背向著他，躺在靠近出入口的那一側榻榻米上。

他真不知道這樣有多久了。久得就像是他可以永遠這麼半死不活地撐下去。昨天清晨，他精神抖擻地醒來，眼前一片清明，看得見山雀後頸沾黏的草末。到了中午，他已將早餐吐得精光。整個傍晚，他在高熱的彌留中度過。當月亮爬至夜空頂點時，他坐在窗沿，感覺流盡水分的身體無比輕盈，只除了他的視野在沁涼的月光下依然一片黯淡。

他真不知道鬼鮫有多久沒有好好睡過了。沒有人能在他那樣的呼吸聲中安睡，只可惜他無法控制這一點。過去，這藥到了第三天才催生肺部出血，今天只是第二天。鼬嚥下一聲輕咳，從自己體內嗅到血液湧上的甜味。

作為一名忍者，他理應可以在任何場所，以任何姿勢在能夠且需要的時刻透過睡眠補充體力。他懷疑現在屬於那樣的時刻。鼬小心地呼吸，控制著胸腔的起伏。常伴的疼痛逐漸回到尋常幅度。這一次，他無意轉移心思，只是靜靜體會著這生命的訊息。

疼痛代表著你還活著。這是他少數在忍者學校真正學到的事之一。疼痛代表你還有感受。疼痛代表你的身體還沒有放棄存活。一名忍者不會恐懼疼痛。相反地，一名忍者珍惜疼痛，以及它向我們釋放的所有資訊。任何以疼痛作為要脅的拷問都不足為懼。因為肉體所能感知的疼痛具有上限，經過訓練的心靈能夠駕馭它，甚而利用它。當你以為自己恐懼疼痛時，疼痛並不是你真正恐懼的東西。透過馴服疼痛，尋找到你真正恐懼的對象。如此一來……

他忍不住咳了一聲。鬼鮫翻過身來，在窗外透入的月色中看著鼬盯視自己的雙眸，像是一匹負傷的野獸。

＊＊

與鼬組隊的時間越長，鬼鮫越感覺他的第二重任務是個沒人覺得好笑的笑話。他有時覺得自己能輕易地一刀割斷同伴那纖瘦的頸子，有時又覺得自己一早能四肢俱全地醒來是一件奇巧的失誤。他常在嘴上說不了解宇智波鼬。這話是半真半假。

在某些生活瑣事的面向，他想自己不能再更加了解這個人了。每晚睡前，他總把衣物折得方方整整，置於枕旁精準的一肘位置。每早醒轉，他會坐在床上梳頭。先繫上長髮，才換衣服。不受打擾時，整個過程是不疾不徐的十五分鐘。他吃得不多，對各種參了足夠糖分的東西來者不拒。厭惡自己身體被他人碰觸，但自己去揍別人則不在這個範圍裡。

在某些概念性的層次，鬼鮫常疑惑到不知從何開問。就說初識時，他不時突如其來地拼命幹活，事前事後毫不在意自己瞳力如何耗損。後來他生了病，倒開始瞻前顧後地細心照料自己身體，尤其寶貝那雙眼睛。有種說法是人總到了失去前才懂得珍惜，鬼鮫只覺得這解釋實在不適用於一個自己為所擁有的一切畫下句點的人。

如果有什麼值得珍惜的東西，他懷疑自己還會在這兒，被一句命令與這雙寫輪眼鎖在一起。任何一個珍惜自己性命的人，都不會想和高度可疑的臥底間諜朝夕共處，尤其是對方也顯然知道自己就是來監視他的。

與鼬組隊的時間越長，鬼鮫越感覺自己若不能從這任務中找到一點可笑之處，他每天假笑得都要累了。他越來越相信，首領根本不在乎他是否找著了鼬通敵的證據。像宇智波鼬這樣的戰力，若能借用個五成，就算三成，讓他出賣點無關痛癢的資訊也算值得。悽慘的只有他自己。總是感覺比組織其他成員少知道了點什麼，總是感覺被派去做最費力、危險的任務，只因為他與明擺著的臥底綁在一起。

與鼬組隊的時間越長，鬼鮫越感覺自己也越來越不能理解自己。像是被隱藏的寶石引誘走入迷宮深處，忘記了自己尋找的東西，以及進入迷宮的原因。像是這座迷宮被打造出來的原因原本就不是收藏寶石，而是為了捉捕追逐寶石光芒的受害者。

他猶記得，自己是為了尋找一件值得珍惜的東西才穿上這件長袍。如今，他卻覺得，如果在目的達成之前，還能繼續把這任務持續下去，一日度過一日。他好像也不是那麼在乎自己還沒找到值得珍惜的東西。

＊＊

他們在夜裡奔走。今晚，鼬感覺身體很好。幾乎像是一切還沒發生之前的模樣。他亟力阻止自己去深思這句話背後的意涵。

他原想徹夜趕路，但鬼鮫並不贊成。他對鼬的體力不是那麼有自信，再說，一早也沒事讓他們做。幸或不幸，他們在對話中途經一處空置於深秋樹林深處的獵人小屋，讓整個情境條件驟然朝鬼鮫那頭偏去。

小屋內部比外部看來更寬敞一些，但裡頭只有一張床。許久以前，他們便已不為這種事進行討論。在鼬坐在床頭摺他的外衣時，鬼鮫在黑暗中翻動著鍋碗，彎身檢視爐灶裡的灰燼。屋內嗅來像是幾隻野狐曾在屋主離去與他倆進門之間的時間在此騷弄過一陣。

在鼬反應過來之前，鬼鮫在甫升起的爐火上點燃了一支蠟燭。他原要走到小屋的另一頭，鼬的眼神讓他駐足下來。這有些出乎他意料。不是天照。不是月讀。什麼也沒有發生，除了那雙萬花筒寫輪眼與跳動的火光搶映著濃烈的紅。

與任何關乎火焰的隱喻相悖，這是一種極其寂冷的紅。尖銳而透徹，流淌如光，罩覆如針。這雙眼瞳中反映著細微的燭光，像是風暴中最為平靜的一點。彷彿只要縮身躲進那一點，就能迴避這雙眼睛建構出的世界中的所有危難。至少，他曾經是那樣以為的。

他盯著房內唯一的燭光。除此之外，他不知道該將此刻透露太多情緒的眼神投向何處。這是一支已燒融半身的蠟燭。白色的燭淚在銅盤底部積成半似波滔、半似雨雲的形狀。在燭光的映照下，它們看起來很柔軟。如此柔軟的物質，卻能穩固地捧住如此躁動的焰頭，將它鎖在自己身上。當然，它做出了一點犧牲，失去了原先直挺的形狀。但燭體與燭火畢竟是相伴相生。沒有需求，又豈有犧牲可言。

「你聽見我說的話了。」

他緊閉的雙唇緩緩地與彼此分離。

他聽見的第一句話是，「今天沒有其他人會接見你。」

他抬起頭，看著那張僅被房裡唯一一點低沉燭光照亮的面孔，等待著第二句話從那似笑非笑的嘴中擠出。

他跪在榻榻米上的右腿膝蓋上方在抽痛。這只是心因性的疼痛，稍早他被告知。醫療班找不出他被手裡劍刺穿的右腿肌肉上有任何沒有完全痊癒的痕跡。這種症狀許多人都經歷過，也克服過。只需說服自己的肌肉及神經，你沒有問題，非常健康。你可以做到任何你想做的事，例如，停止發疼。

「三代目對我說……」

「看來你仍未認清自己現在的處境。」

他低下頭。將專注力聚集在右膝上方，他現下唯一可以控制的部位。房裡揉合著枯草、燭油及鐵器保養液的氣味，瀰漫在一種黏膩而令人困惑的暖意中。另一段漫長的沉默令鼬再度抬起頭，迎向段藏孤眼的目光。

「我們怎能確定你沒有說謊？」那張彷彿竭力迫使自己發出聲音的嘴說，「我們如何知道你沒有倒向家族那一邊，背叛村子……」

他停頓，像是捨不得說出整句話的最後一個部分，「在宇智波止水死後。」

他花了半秒鐘在腦中確定自己聽見的資訊，在更短的時間內眨去他顯現的紅色瞳孔。這轉瞬之間已讓他看見太多東西。段藏那迎向預期的神情，在分毫不動中闡明了一切。戴著面具潛伏於天花板之上、地面之下，蹲坐於窗櫺之外、紙門之後的忍者部屬。一隻在嘴中咀嚼著果實的烏鴉在無月的陰沉夜空中佇立於枝枒上，低頭看著安睡於巢中的雛鳥。

「我不會那麼做。」他回答。

「證明這一點。」眼前的男人一刻不差地接上他的話，「脫掉你身上所有的衣物。」

他的母親有著一對柔軟的手心，以忍者的標準來說。在襁褓中，她有時將自己孩子迷你的小手完整地放在自己的手心中央。這個動作，在這對母子能夠以人類獨有的語言文字交談之前，表示著母愛的呵護。透過這個靜置的行為，甫離開母體不久的嬰孩便能知曉，即使他如今是一個獨立的個體，與母體曾經具有的聯繫不會消失。這是祝福，也是命運。是他出發之處，也是返鄉之路。 _我的母親有著一對柔軟的手心。_

「你聽見我說的話了。」在他身後，發號施令的男人對他說，只對著他說，「睜開眼睛。」

在他睜開自己的寫輪眼之前，他專注時常閉上雙眼。他在黑暗中格外敏銳。能聽見鳥爪躍離不同枝枒時，同一棵樹上葉片相擦動的時間差。能嗅得在屋簷雨溝中腐敗的青蛙及蟬屍發出的不同氣味。他的皮膚，在寂靜的夜裡，能察覺到蜻蜓飛經燈火時劃過自己身上的淺影。在開啟寫輪眼後，他專注時偶爾仍然閉上雙眼，回想著過往的無知，模擬著對手的無助。

他輕吸入一口氣，這混合著燭油、鐵鏽及人體汗液的寒冷空氣，繃緊背部突如其來被迫伸展的肌肉。房裡燒盡的燭淚已涼。兩雙手將他翻過身來，其餘的持續著它們被指派的任務。這些帶著粗繭、扭結的舊傷，在關節處厚實非常的手掌，持續地在他身上所有未曾被敵人或友伴直接觸及的位置游走。沒有一人暫擱置手上的任務去取新的蠟燭。 _我在黑暗中格外敏銳，他們說一名忍者就該是這樣。_

「睜開你紅色的眼睛。」將雙手扣在身後，緩步走到他右肩外不遠處的男人說，「讓我們看看你宇智波的驕傲。」

他的父親是一位嚴厲的人，於外如此，於內更是如此。在一名孩童尚未能夠分辨父親與生養自己的男人之間的差異時，他是活在一種童稚的錯覺中。在那段時間，他也曾以為父親希望將獨子培育成一個像自己那樣堅強的人。只在觀念與存在逐漸分化後，他才了解，父親是為了將兒子培育成一個堅強的人，才為自己打造出堅強的形象。堅強代表著不逃避與生俱來的責任，堅強代表著在最無希望的逆境中持續前行的勇氣，無論迎向的未來是什麼面貌。 _我的父親期望自己是一位嚴厲的人，我是他所期望的堅強的孩子。_

「我對你沒有興趣，鼬。我在乎的只有你所代表的東西。你以天真的姿態假造出的一線希望，我們都知道那不是真的。那麼，我們現在到底在這裡做什麼？」

若他開口，一切就結束了。在他佇立於家門玄關，手指伸入拉門溝槽中的時刻他想，若他說出口，一切就結束了。在曾經稱他為同伴的忍者們，戴著只能遮掩表情而非身分的面具，將手伸進他體內時他想，若他起身反抗，一切就結束了。這粗暴地刻印在他雙瞳深處的狎弄，羞辱的言詞及赤裸的注視，會與氏族及木葉最後的和平希望一同迎來終點。他從來沒有回答的話是，至少這一秒鐘是具有意義的。在他於漆黑中，以意志壓抑本能，控制自己因久未移動而寒冷僵硬的四肢固住於濡濕的榻榻米上的這一秒鐘，無數的人在自家床褥上安睡，做著甜美的夢。

甜美的夢境是善用幻術的忍者必須犧牲的美饌。這不代表他們不能夠徜徉於美好的夢境之中，只是無法享用即便只是極為短暫的愉悅。除非，有些人能夠自覺地在自己打造的幻象中取樂。在夢中他做不到，或許這是因為他已在現實中自欺得太過。如果他還能夠清楚地區辨夢與現實間理應存在的界線。

夜裡的刑求從來沒有在他的身體留下任何可辨的傷痕。某天，母親柔軟的手心撫上他的膝蓋，讓他驚得跳坐起來。他的驚惶只在看見母親收回被自己拍開的手後才被油然而生的內疚取代。

在母親略地碰觸的位置、他此時右手按壓之處有塊瘀青。他感到自己的手中捏滿著汗，令他喉頭一陣作嘔。他的身體從未因那夜裡的行動留下過任何可辨的傷痕。忍者熟知在人體的哪些位置，以如何的強度加諸什麼形式的外力，能夠造成不帶外傷的痛苦。同村的訓練讓他們知曉手下的肉體經歷過什麼樣忍受痛苦的訓練，以及能夠封閉感知的上限邊界。疼痛從來都不是他們的目的。疼痛從來都只是過程，只是手段，挖掘著他最深處的恐懼。

「嚇到你了，鼬。真抱歉啊，我不知道你睡著了。」他的母親說，「該上藥了。」

他的母親扭開一瓶藥罐。在她的手指沾上藥膏前，他輕輕地從母親手中取過藥罐，用指尖在罐緣滑了半圈，推出足夠的分量。在日出前返家時，他在玄關上摔了一跤。他的母親似乎毫不質疑自己身為暗部的兒子會在毫無陷阱的家屋摔傷自己的這件事實，只是一天四次提醒他塗藥。

「鼬最近很累吧。別總是想著把事情做得那麼好，今晚就留在家讓媽媽照顧你們一會兒吧？」他的母親看著他將乳白色的藥膏抹在淡紫色的傷處，繞著圈按摩著自己的膝蓋，「父親的意思是，你今晚就別去集會了。」

「我會去的。」他說，隨即又改口道，「若父親沒有其他考量，我還是希望出席，母親。」

他看著母親略顯失望但並不感意外的神情，持續地按揉著自己的瘀傷。如果可以的話，他想放下雙臂，讓母親擁抱著自己。如果可以的話，他想靠在母親胸前，讓她阻絕一切外在世界能夠加諸的傷害。他想悄聲告解自己過去犯下的所有錯，以及未來難逃的所有罪。如果他能夠的話。

「那你又不陪我了嗎？」

他坐在客廳另一側的弟弟開口說。那張稚氣的臉孔看來比母親更加失望，但也更加透露出自己早能預料的不滿。他的母親替他做了回應。他看著弟弟的眼神從自己移向母親，短暫地又回到自己身上，最後沮喪地落定在彼此扳弄的雙手上。

他想起自己都教了那雙手做過些什麼，未來那雙手又將會從他以外的人身上學到些什麼。它們會不會需要去推開真心關懷的擁抱？會不會需要去傷害自己所愛的人？它們會不會需要在夜晚裡擁抱著自己，並在日出時擦去臉頰上的淚痕？他希望不會，並且願意付出一切讓這些事不要發生。如果他能夠的話。

他等到佐助在棉被裡閉上眼睛後才離開家門。他知道弟弟還沒有真正入睡，但在他抵達神社之前應該就會。那麼，他會坐在那昏暗的秘密地下室向著神靈祈禱，在弟弟安穩、祥和的夢裡，他們一起做了說好要做的所有事情。

昨天夜裡，他做了一個很長的夢。他很清楚地知道這是夢，是因為他正獨坐於家中客廳，而止水跪坐在他的面前。他或多或少具有血緣連結的密友看起來很像真的。他呼吸的體態，堅毅而不失柔韌的身形，那頭活潑的捲髮，皆與在生時沒有兩樣。只除了他的眼睛。那銳利、冷漠的眼神，止水從來不曾這麼看著他。

過了一會兒，像是止水確定對方已認出了自己，他站起身，舉起慣用的那隻手臂，從背後取下隨身短刀。他重新蹲下身體，將刀背抵在鼬的下顎，從寬大的衣領朝下施力，以一個流暢的動作割開年輕的宇智波的上身衣物與那底下細緻的皮膚。

年長的宇智波放下短刀，一手捏住對方的臉頰，另一隻手撫著刀鋒行經的淺傷朝下身移動。鼬握住對方的手腕，輕聲地說，「不。」

「這是你想要我對你做的事，不是嗎？」止水說，「否則，宇智波鼬，你為什麼要看我的眼睛？」

他不記得是從什麼時候段藏開始使用止水的右眼折磨他。但在第一個止水出現在幻術中的夜晚，他在下著血雨的河堤抓緊濕冷的泥土落下淚來。他從來沒有承受過如此巨大、強烈且持久的痛楚。他相信自己在真實世界中的真實身體是無法同時接收如此龐大過載的神經訊息。但這裡並不存在那樣的逃生出口。

他周身發燙，像是火舌從身體內部向外燒灼著他的皮膚，嘶吼著要竄逃出去。在不規律的頻率中，它們又被強迫地頂弄回來。如果只是疼痛，他可以忍受。他並不恐懼疼痛，他恐懼的是這疼痛向他叫囂的訊息。

止水將他翻過身，仰躺在南賀川河堤乾淨的泥土上。夜空高懸著一顆巨大的寫輪眼，在白色的繃帶滑落後，不停地流著紅色的淚珠，落在他一縷不掛的身體上。他緊閉上雙眼，蓋住耳朵，加以因高熱而嗡嗡作響的耳鳴，他卻仍能清晰地聽見止水那平靜、無情的聲音，在一次次的操弄中朝他要命地清醒的意識說話。

「你也該承認了吧，鼬？你對我抱持著如此淫穢的慾望……這樣的你，因為我的死而失控，不也是很合理的嗎？」一隻手，或者更多雙手停附在他的腿間，抓攏起他稚嫩的性器，「否則，為什麼明明被如此粗暴地侵犯，你卻完全勃起了呢？」

他忍無可忍地哭叫出聲。

＊＊

那天晚上的事在沒有被談論的情況下，日漸模糊了與他倆生活中其他事件之間的分界。記憶是一種極不可靠的事物，運轉機制充滿可疑的瑕疵，大多數人卻僅倚賴記憶的材料作為決策的基礎。擁有寫輪眼這類工具的人，尤其容易落入這樣的陷阱。彷彿被自己的雙眼精準記錄下來的畫面，只有一種可行的詮釋，但就連蜜蜂也知道自己只選揀產蜜的花蕊駐足。

他們過去也有過劍拔弩張、一觸即發的時刻，但那夜在燭火被穿過小屋牆面縫隙的風撲熄前發生的事，依然具有某種特殊性。最值得一提的是，他記得。若鼬對他施了什麼預防性的幻術，鬼鮫理應會擁有另一段無比尋常的記憶，取代真正發生的事。並非他不相信有那樣的事物存在。只是在這虛偽層疊的世界中，在一名幻術夥伴的身旁，去深究自己腦中哪些記憶經過了他人或自我的扭造，哪些屬於真正發生了的事，這種任務是會把人逼瘋的。

這些時日，他們或多或少都感覺到終局將至。實在也不需要在這種時候沾惹這種折磨自己的差事。不是太遲，就是時機未到。為過往與未來的自己找個藉口，人不也都是這麼說服今日的自己嗎？

今日他們在山洞邊緣棲身坐了幾個小時。天空由暗轉明，林間披上清晨霧氣被柔和晨光烘照過的清綠色調，一時之間嗅來不像初冬，倒像春末。若要勉強，鼬還是可以行動，只是他寧願不想。鬼鮫腦中有幾個叫他們移動的理由，其中兩個比另外三個來得有力。最後他決定少費唇舌，只是走到山洞入口，半蹲下身來，對靠坐在洞緣岩石上的隊友說，「你可以爬到我的刀上，或是我的背上。」

實話是，鬼鮫真不知道鼬會怎麼做。他只知道動物不動就會死得更快。話是這麼說，他還是不想過於驚動背上的人。啟程後不久，他便朝河走去。鼬察知他繞路，也未發一語，只是坐在他雙手拎在背後的刀面上，身體及肩膀輕輕靠著夥伴寬大的背部。

許久以前，他也曾被人背在身後。如果他早點想起這件事，那天晚上大致不至於被燭火驚擾。只是記憶是一種極不可靠的事物，在他逐漸枯涸的生命汪流下，猶如河床凹凸不平的岩石破水而現。

他們走在水上，逐漸偏離來時走過的捷徑。當時鼬不知道止水為什麼要這麼做，只是默默在心中記下對方的行動。未來有一天，當他也面臨類似的處境時，便可以比較自己與止水做出的決策。並非為了分出一個高下，只是人時常在與他人映照時，更能夠看清自己。

止水轉過頭來，看著若有所思的鼬說，「被你發現了啊。」

「為什麼呢？」他回答。

「要試著猜猜看嗎？」

鼬開始展開分析。他們身處火之國境內，鄰近奈良領地，常有鹿群活動、駐守。就他所知，這附近沒有秘密基地，沒有訓練場。不太可能在他們執行任務的短暫期間新佈下什麼陷阱。這段河道在林外繞了個大彎，但即使經過一戰，止水仍有不少查克拉，可以輕鬆走完全程。走在水上，他們也能避免留下任何足跡。雖然，鼬目前想不出任何他們需要在國境內隱匿行蹤的原因。

「我覺得，」止水打斷他的思維，「事實比你想得還要簡單一點。鼬，有時候最明顯的答案，並不一定是刻意安排的假象。提防第一印象衍伸的偏見，就和公平地審視直覺一樣重要，你不覺得嗎？」

就像許多止水對他說過的事，鼬完全同意這句話。就像許多止水對他說過的話，鼬並沒有在當下真正地理解它們所有可能的含意。當他們抵達水邊時，鬼鮫毫不遲疑地踏上了河面。鼬不如鬼鮫那樣熟悉河。他能夠立刻體會的是，河面比他們過往幾天走來的崎嶇岩面及盤根錯節的深林都來得平坦、寧靜。他們的每一步猶如葉面順水而下，波瀾不興。他體內鼓動的疼痛彷彿也被沁涼的水氣安撫下來。他們朝目的地漸行漸遠，此時旅程本身卻更像是目的。

重新想起止水是一段漫長而無意的旅程。他曾以為他不需要，或不想要。他做了自己該做的事，做了所有能做的事，直到他已知的世界終結的最後一刻。就像是他為了忍受痛苦而被打造出來的人生完成了，除非有人說不是那樣。

鼬從來沒有說出口，但他不覺得自己真正理解過鬼鮫。他來自水裡霧中的隊友看似無法捕捉自己最刻意的暗示，卻從來沒有跨越過連自己也不確定畫在何處的界線。他推到自己眼前的茶杯。輕斜但從未遮蔽視線的傘緣。他們唯一一次最接近肢體直接相觸的經驗，是鬼鮫為他拾起他的手指在被單上遍尋不著的紅色髮帶。

他並沒有把髮帶交到鼬的手指上，只是拎著一頭，等待鼬去取另一頭。鼬伸出手，從鬼鮫手中抽出髮帶。在他模糊的視線中，兩人一度極其靠近的手指就像是相疊合起來似的。那時，他幾乎可以相信自己看見了其他的畫面。

那是止水從他手中取過一段紅色絲線的手指。大多數的時候，止水不是那種拒絕隊員協助、硬要一肩扛起所有責任的隊長。但那天他堅持要自己獨力繫好鼬的頭髮。他們只是外出購物，順便為母親到自治區的另一頭跑腿。他的髮帶突然斷了，身上也沒有備用的。他們取下禮盒上的裝飾花，勉強拆出一段毫無彈性的絲線充數。

他記得他倆就這樣站在路旁好一會兒。他記得那天中午太陽的熱度。路人的目光，與止水向他們打招呼時充滿朝氣的聲音。一股不知從何而生的窘迫，以及想著佐助醒來要看不見自己的憂慮。他記得沒有梳子的止水如何用手指輕柔地觸著頭皮，梳開自己腦後的頭髮。他記得止水如何將紅線掉到地上，一切又得重來一次。他記得自己如何想著蓄著長髮的自己會是一個比短髮的友伴更加熟練的操作者。

「但是，鼬看不見自己的背後吧？」止水鄭重地向他宣布這件事實，「所以，鼬的背後就交給我。就像我也想把背後交給你呢。」

他沒有忘記這件事。即使在他忘記這句話時，也從未停止執行這件事。或許也因為如此，他認為自己能夠將承諾與回憶分離開來。畢竟，兩者在時間的向度上佔據完全相反的性質。但是，他的心裡有一小塊地方並不苟同。他在叛忍組織的夥伴，似乎也不那麼認為。

總是在突如其來的破碎間隙，他們用刮刀刮去一塊潑灑在記憶介面上的濃重顏料。而他會發現那底下仍然存在一些未受沾染的線條輪廓。他想起那枚因友方攻擊改變了路徑的手裡劍如何刺進腿中，以及止水緊壓自己傷口的手掌。他想起那次在暗部盥洗室只洗了頭髮就要返家。止水拿起自己那塊乾毛巾給他裹住頭髮。卡卡西看見因另一場任務渾身血汙的止水笨拙地邊檢查毛巾上乾淨的部分，邊要給鼬擦頭髮，便盯著他們笑。聽見隊長笑聲，以及鼬與止水兩人各持己見的對談，幾名尚未離開的暗部同伴也跟著笑起來。

「鼬先生，我們要上岸了。」

他緩緩睜開眼睛。鬼鮫等待鼬完全清醒，才跨上河岸。他們離開河面，結束了這段意料外的額外旅程。他等著自己被放回地面，那一刻卻遲遲未來。此時流過他心底的感情如水一般清澈。鼬再度閉上眼睛，將臉頰靠在長袍衣領那厚實的布料上。 _原來如此，止水，我對你_ _……_

＊＊

接獲消息後，他原想找個由頭到附近繞繞，或是單獨先行返程。最後，還是在一個不早不晚的完美時刻回到基地。鬼鮫知道絕必然紀錄了一切，只是他也沒什麼想看的興致。宇智波鼬臨死前的最後一個神情，如果不是親眼見到，那麼不看也罷，就當作是他留給隊友的最後尊重。

首領跑來問他，鼬生前是否提過想被葬在何處。他原想說木葉，又覺得那太強人所難，而且透露太多，便老實回答，「我們怎麼會討論這種事？」

在那張面具及其體態所能傳遞出的最大限度，鬼鮫紮實地接收到了來自上層的質疑，但他並不在意。他與鼬確實從未談過死亡，遑論身後之事。在他看來，能在唇舌上搬弄的是非才有討論的意義。死亡是非黑即白，人人躲不過之事。再怎麼談，也不可能推遲半毫半吋。

但這並不代表他們沒有好好地訣了別。至少是以鬼鮫所理解的形式。宇智波鼬原來不是那麼難懂的人。當你不再在他身上尋找自己，你就看見了他。與許多人以為的略有出入，宇智波鼬並不總是一個視沉默如金的人。在某些契機下，也常滔滔不絕地說些人生道理。對於細心觀察他表達的人而言，那溝通幾乎沒有一刻是止息的。

當他坦然看你時，代表他暫時什麼也看不見。他咬下唇，是他身上不知哪塊舊傷又痛起來。若咬上唇，是他想吃甜的。每逢滿月之夜，當他低頭看著雲朵在自己身上打下的淡影，那是在追憶。若他抬頭直視著月亮，那是在感傷。他們今早分別時，鼬的每一個動作都在告別。他不帶緣由伸長的手臂，不規則地眨動的眼睫，移動得較尋常更慢的腳步。尤其是當他開口，對長伴身側的隊友提出最後一個要求時。鬼鮫對他說，「我了解了。」

鬼鮫從來都不真的知道鼬理解自己到什麼程度。當鼬首度透露自己已然理解鬼鮫的真實任務時，他裝做渾然不覺。當時，那似乎是比較理想的做法。否則不就要立刻兵戎相向了嗎？過了幾天，他又試了一次。一切似乎變得相當清楚。你不殺我，我也不會殺你。到最後，他們能給予彼此的最大尊重，就是不要親手殺了對方。

他原以為，這任務就到此結束了。但首領顯然另有想法。他即刻又被派去摘宇智波鼬屍體上的眼睛。要是正如預期地，那雙眼睛還遺留著什麼機關，也不該讓一個沒有寫輪眼的人幹這事。但鬼鮫還是從命地去了。

鼬的身體被存放在一個已經很像墓穴的地方。他看起來很蒼白，但也不是鬼鮫所見過他最蒼白的模樣。因此，要說他的靈魂還沒有察覺到自己必須離開這具身軀，也不是沒有可能的事。他打開手裡的筒狀罐蓋，朝前隊友的眼睛伸出另一隻手。

鼬舉起手腕，擋住了鬼鮫的手指。他失神的雙眼變得晶亮，緩緩地重新聚焦在對方臉上。鬼鮫退後一步，讓鼬從石台上起身，坐在靠近自己這一側的台緣上。

「原來如此……」鬼鮫說，「是什麼時候設下的幻術？」

「在水之國的那天晚上。」鼬回答。

「是那麼近期的事嗎？」鬼鮫問。

「你可以不相信我……」鼬說，「但現在沒有說謊的必要，你可以相信我的話。」

「這麼說來，雖然我們像是在對話，但這只是鼬先生推測我的反應，所留下的殘留意識吧？」

「是這樣沒錯。但接下來的事，我也無法預測你會如何反應……」

鬼鮫眨了眨眼，發現自己站在與鼬初見彼此的那處木橋。鼬依然背對著他，坐在橋的盡頭。他沒有回頭，但背後應該仍是那排彷若永無止盡的鳥居。就連鳥鳴聲也被忠實地再現。

「這是你記憶中，我最年輕健康的模樣……」

鼬站了起來，背對著他未來及過去的隊友，開始解開長袍的扣子。如他所言，一具年輕、健康的身體很快地從這件在他身上顯得笨重生硬的長袍中解脫出來。但他沒有就此打住，而是繼續脫去自己的上衣，卸去身上暗藏的所有武器。

看見如此美麗的人在眼前為自己寬衣解帶，一個人似乎應該感到興奮，此刻鬼鮫卻只覺得很悲傷。看著鼬虛幻的軀體進行著只在他個人幻想中的動作，無論多麼地柔美、誘人，都讓他想起這具身體在活著的時候，從未被一雙沒有傷害過他的手溫柔地愛撫過。他的嘴唇，從未被另一雙訴說過愛意的嘴唇眷戀地親吻過。即使到死亡以後，他依然想著要滿足他人，而不是滿足自己。

他眼前的鼬靜止下來。沒有轉身，也沒有靠近或遠離鬼鮫所在的位置。鬼鮫思索半晌，覺得自己理解了某些事。他走上前，首度主動地將已逝夥伴赤裸冰冷的身體擁入懷中。他低下頭，將嘴唇貼在鼬的黑髮上，以對方確定能夠聽見的音量說，「鼬，我對你……」

＊＊

鼬沒有對任何人說過，但作為一名精通幻術的忍者，他也有能夠略為享受的甜美夢境。在特別疲憊、特別脆弱，或者特別激動的時候，有時他能從一成不變的夢魘突如其來地滑入這個反覆重現的夢中。

開端或許有千百種可能，但一旦他體會到那熟悉的陰冷，就知道接下來的一切都在預料之中了。在泥土中無聲伸展的樹根伸出無以計數的手，將他拖入地底，緊緊捆住他的四肢與軀幹，擠壓著胸腔內殘留的空氣。在他即將死去時，這濕冷的土壤溶化了，化解為水。一片廣大的水體中，有隻靈活游動的動物將他輕輕托起，直到他的臉龐浮出湖面。

在他面前恣意開展的，是一片明淨無雲的夜空。彷彿整個世界只有他身下的湖，以及身上的天空。所有的光線來自於空中懸掛著的一只紅色眼睛。這只眼睛看顧著他，將溫暖的光線打在他的身上，為一隻巨大的鷹指路。這隻鷹跨越了遙遠的距離，來到他的肩頭，用嘴撥去他額上的頭髮，並帶走了他的眼睛。

他住進了鷹的眼底，振翅而飛，朝著天空的方向一路爬升。他低下頭，看見自己在湖面上微笑著的臉龐快速地縮小，直到再也看不見為止。夢境結束了，虛幻而安慰，一如開端。但他能夠區辨夢境與現實間的界線，他必須讓這個夢成為現實。 _我可以做到。_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. x


End file.
